Gaiden Notice!
by Saint-Holic-Gaiden
Summary: Hai para Saint Holic edisi Gaidenl! Kalau kalian ingin ikut dalam sebuah permainan yang seru dan menegangkan, coba cek notice ini dulu. Diharapkan partisipasi dari seluruh keluarga besar fandom Saint Seiya Indonesia ya!


Hai…semuanya! Para **Saint **Holic Edisi Gaiden...  
(untuk memperingkat kata, mari kita sebut saja grup ini Gaiden Holic? Atau Holic Gaiden? #labil)  
Silahkan baca dulu profile akun ini agar tidak ada lagi orang yang salah paham...:""")

Kali ini, St. Chimaira sedang menjadi moderator.

Dengan akun ini, diharapkan para fans SS untuk bisa selalu aktif. Dan dengan account baru ini, kalian bebas berkarya, bebas berekspresi serta berinteraksi dengan para anggota lain.

Karya kalian sih harus tetep jalan di akun masing-masing. Akun Holic Gaiden ini hanya untuk seneng-seneng…catet!

**ATURAN PENGGUNAAN AKUN**:

**1**. Semua anggota yang minat berpartisipasi, sebisa mungkin sering-sering kontak moderator (terutama kalau kena tag), karena di akun ini yang bisa submit hanya moderator yang bertugas, sementara hasil karya akan dikirim ke email** saint_holic_gaiden et yahoo. com** untuk kemudian dipublikasikan oleh moderator.

**2**. Hanya moderator yang berhak membuat pengumuman baru. Kalian WAJIB follow notice ini biar nggak ketinggalan info.

**3**. Karena akun ini dibuat untuk kepentingan bersama, usahakan melibatkan 2 atau lebih anggota, bahkan mungkin seluruh personil di fandom Saint Seiya Indonesia ini. Kita hadir untuk membentuk fandom ini sebagai keluarga.. #awww~ co cwittt

**4**. Tolong hargai anggota lain, jangan ada (lagi) yang main Bashing atau grup-grupan karena akun ini khusus bagi member dari fandom SS Indo untuk have fun.

**5**. Siapapun boleh memulai permainan asal sesuai prosedur. Jangan takut! Emang akun ini bwat iseng. Jika terjadi kemacetan, lagi2 moderator berkewajiban membersihkan saluran yang tersumbat.

**6**. Jika ada pertanyaan tentang peraturan akun ini, langsung message aja kemari, tanya di Review, atau langsung PM moderator.

7. Jangan lupa per chapter kalian para pemain WAJIB me-review! Kalau bisa jangan hanya nongol saat kena tag aja.

**8**. Bagi pemain yang kena tag dan tidak dapat melaksanakan kewajibannya akan mendapat hukuman tidak bisa mengikuti permainan selanjutnya. Tapi kemungkinannya kecil, karena moderator akan mengenggu kalian seperti lebah jika itu terjadi.. #bangga

**9**. Minimal words di setiap permainan adalah 1500 words.

**10**. Khusus **WNI**

**ATURAN MAIN KALI INI**:

**1**.Cerita yang akan dibuat kali ini adalah seputar BRONZE SAINTS!

**2**. No OC. Nggak boleh ada original Character ya, murni pemain SS aja. Dan karena akan bercerita seputar Bronze saints tolong jangan melenceng dan berganti pemeran utama. Pemeran yang bisa kalian gali hanya 5, yaitu Seiya, Shun, Shiryu, Hyouga dan Ikki. Mohon fokus pada mereka walau nanti aka nada Gold saint atau saint2 lain tampil.

**3**. Karakter Saint Seiya kali ini adalah yang dari SS ORiginal saja. jangan ada Character SS lain, ya.. (Omega, LC dkk)

**4**. Bentuk Narasi. Kalian boleh ngeliat dari sisi siapa aja, selama sudut pandangnya dari 5 orang orang Bronze saints tadi =)

**5**. Boleh semua genre (BEBAS HAHAHAHAHA) humor, angst, yaoi, ecchi, famiy dll tapi jangan yang mustahil dan terlalu AU kaya Vampir-vampiran atau M-Preg.

**6.** Sebisa mungkin jangan ada dewa petinggi yang terlibat (kecuali athena) karena kita akan fokus pada bronze saints :)

**7**. Sistem Tag, jadi siapapaun yang berminat, boleh menunjuk anggota secara random untuk membuat chapter selanjutnya. Kalau bisa jangan kerja sama biar ceritanya makin nggak ketebak.

_Ps:_ sistem TAG hanya untuk cerita kali ini, kalau suatu saat ada yang mau buat permainan baru dipersilahkan…

**8**. Untuk bisa di Tag dua Kali karena terdiri dari dua orang. Tapi sebutkan siapa yang membuat agar YBS tidak di Tag dua kali. Karena setiap orang hanya boleh satu chapter.

**9**. Cerita hanya terbatas bagi yang mereview notice ini dalam waktu seminggu, kalau dia baru review tapi cerita udah masuk. Dia bisa ikut kloter kedua (duh, asa naik haji) dengan syarat dia ngereview notice kedua. *Biar kita nggak pusing siapa aja yang bisa di Tag di Acara kali ini.*

Pokoknya yang ingin ikut main, wajib review notice! Dan tulis: **Saya ikuuut**, myowahahahahahahaha!

**10**. Akun ini khusus bahasa ibu. Berhubung ada yang NGGA BISA Bahasa Inggrisss… #tunjuk moderator dengan sadis

Bukan denk, akun ini khusus untuk kita keluarga fandom Saint Seiya Indonesia, jadi supaya orang luar ngga bisa ikutan. Gitu...

**11**. Satu chapter tolong diselesaikan dalam waktu MAKSIMAL seminggu. Lebih cepet juga boleh.

**12**. Orang terakhir yang di TAG, HARUS menyelesaikan/menamatkan cerita. Bagaimanapun caranya! Mau ternyata ceritanya udah kemana-mana, tapi dia harus bisa bikin cerita itu tamat sempurna. Nggak nge-Gantung. Mampus! Bisa nggak lu!?

.

Bagi yang mereview notice ini, otomatis akan menjadi bagian dalam permainan pertama. Jadi siap2 aja. Suatu saat di TAAAAAAG!

Cerita pertama akan diUpload minggu depan, BEWARE! Reviewlah sebelum minggu depan!

Dan yang berminat / para reviewers, nama dan akun asli kalian akan dicantukan dalam bagian profil. Akun ini milik kalian semua Saint Holic Gaiden! #CLINK  
Selamat bersenang-senang!

Semoga kekeluargaan fandom Saint Seiya Indonesia disini makin erat. Have a nice day!

St. Chimaira log out!


End file.
